


a crappy fanfic

by Anonymus_fandomTrash



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymus_fandomTrash/pseuds/Anonymus_fandomTrash
Summary: I was trying to watch something, but the video kept buffering. Soo, i decided to write a crappy fanfic while suffering though the buffering.





	a crappy fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

Tamaki Suoh walked into a room.  
where a machine went vroom.  
The twins then ran in.  
they bounced around on a pin.  
Honey bounded forwards with a bottle of vodka in hand.  
He then proceeded to down it in one stand.  
"I'm of legal age," he sighed.  
While the twins' hands got tied.  
Haruhi appeared, carrying flowers.  
"I've been carrying these around for hours!"  
Tamaki strutted over.  
"Are those flowers for me, rover?"  
"Boi yess," was the reply.  
Then Tamaki's heart soared high.  
He ran across the room and embraced Haruhi in his arms.  
Where she would be un-harms.  
She looked into her senpai's face.  
A smile appeared with quickened pace.  
Their lips met.  
It was all set.

"Kiss, kiss, fall in love!!"

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this???


End file.
